Restaurante para solteros
by Ithilliell
Summary: Corazón y Law se conocen, sin quererlo, en un curioso restaurante (basado en una serie de gifs de un restaurante coreano que vi en tumblr).


Este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió al ver un gif set en tumblr de un restaurante para solteros coreano (aunque creo que era un programa de cámara oculta).

También es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo y creo que se nota bastante pero, aún así, espero que os guste ^_^

* * *

Trafalgar Law frunció el ceño cuando vio el cartel de cerrado en el local de Makino. El pequeño bar-restaurante cerraba los martes pero hoy era jueves y no tendría que estarlo. Y además dentro se oían ruidos. Llamó a la puerta y al momento le abrió Ace, uno de los camareros.

—¡Law! –lo saludó al instante.

Law iba a comer allí bastante a menudo porque era un local barato y estaba cerca del hospital en el que trabajaba y el personal ya lo conocía.

—Hola, Ace. ¿Cómo es que habéis cerrado? –preguntó.

—Oh, eso. Una tubería ha reventado y aún estamos arreglando el destrozo. Lo siento, pero no abriremos hasta dentro de un par de días –le explicó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno, no pasa na-

—Pero –le interrumpió Ace–, un poco más abajo han abierto un nuevo restaurante. Me han dicho que la comida es buena y económica.

—Vale, gracias por la recomendación –dijo Law antes de irse.

Continuó caminando calle abajo buscando el restaurante que le había dicho Ace. En la cafetería del hospital ofrecían menús pero tenían poca variedad. Y a él no se le daba tan bien cocinar como para llevarse un tupper de casa, como hacían algunos de sus compañeros. Por eso casi siempre iba al local de Makino.

A los pocos minutos llegó al restaurante y no supo qué pensar cuando leyó el letrero que colgaba sobre la pizarra donde estaba escrita la carta:

BLACK VELVET

Restaurante para solteros

" _¿Restaurante para solteros?"_ , pensó, confuso. Pero después de echar un vistazo a los precios de la carta decidió que no le importaba qué clase de restaurante fuera.

Nada más entrar se le acercó un camarero:

—Bienvenido, señor. ¿Es usted soltero? –le preguntó.

Law lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba compartir información sobre su vida privada.

—Sí –contestó con un suspiro. Si era un restaurante para solteros era normal que preguntaran a los clientes.

—Estupendo, ¿podría sentarse por ahí? –el camarero señaló hacia un compañero suyo que le hacía señas para que lo siguiera–. Gracias.

Law siguió al otro camarero. El restaurante era algo pequeño y estaba decorado en blanco y negro con detalles y adornos en morado oscuro. Law se fijó en que había muchos más tabiques que en un restaurante normal y, en cuanto el camarero le indicó su mesa, lo comprendió: el restaurante estaba formado por, al menos, una docena de reservados individuales. Una mesa para dos personas encajonada entre dos paredes y con un enorme separador en medio, completamente opaco y lo suficientemente alto como para que no se vea al otro comensal. Perfecto para quienes quieran comer solos pero sin sentirse solos.

Law hizo su pedido y esperó mientras repasaba su agenda para el resto del día. No le molestaba comer de forma tan aislada; incluso agradecía el silencio. Era un buen sitio al que venir cuando el local de Makino estuviera demasiado bullicioso. Aunque, por muchas vueltas que le diera, no entendía por qué había una tableta colgada en una de las paredes.

* * *

Corazón caminaba por la calle buscando un sitio no muy caro donde comer. Normalmente comía en la cafetería de la comisaría acompañado de Sengoku, pero hoy había empezado a discutir con Garp sobre los distintos tipos de aperitivos salados y no le apetecía comer oyendo sus estúpidos argumentos.

De repente se fijó en la pizarra de un restaurante a unos pocos metros. Se acercó y la leyó por encima; los precios eran bastante económicos. Después leyó el cartel que había encima y se quedó boquiabierto. _"¿Restaurante para solteros?"_ , pensó. _"¿Será un sitio de esos de citas a ciegas?"_. Le picó la curiosidad y entró a preguntar.

—Muy buenas, señor. ¿Es usted soltero? –le preguntó un camarero nada más entrar.

—Eh, no… digo, sí, per-

—Estupendo, puede sentarse por ahí, gracias –le interrumpió el camarero, señalando hacia otro compañero.

Ya que no le habían dejado negarse, Corazón se decidió a darle una oportunidad al sitio. El camarero lo guio a través de un largo pasillo y le indico que entrara en un pequeño reservado.

—Esta es su mesa –le dijo el joven, sonriendo, tendiéndole la carta.

Corazón hizo su pedido y se quedó pensando. En sí, el sitio era un poco deprimente. Seguramente el dueño había concebido el local como un lugar donde los solteros pudieran comer sin necesidad de ir acompañados pero, con esos reservados individuales, lo único que se conseguía era aumentar la sensación de soledad.

A los pocos minutos, un camarero le trajo la bebida y un trozo de pan y, un poco después, el primer plato. Cuando se había comido casi la mitad del revuelto de setas, una pequeña pantalla a su izquierda se iluminó y aparecieron unas letras:

¡Esperamos que esté disfrutando de su comida!

Nos gustaría saber si usted está o no de acuerdo con el siguiente enunciado así que, por favor, seleccione su respuesta:

"Me gustaría estar comiendo ahora mismo con otra persona."

SÍ o NO

Corazón pulsó el botón de SÍ sin pensárselo y el separador que tenía delante comenzó a elevarse rápidamente.

* * *

Law se quedó atónito, con el tenedor a medio camino de llegar a su boca, al ver cómo se elevaba el separador y tras él aparecía la figura de un joven hombre rubio. Corazón sonrió ampliamente en cuanto vio a Law, notando un rubor calentándole las mejillas.

—Vaya, ¿tú también has pulsado el botón del sí? –le preguntó a Law.

Law apartó la mirada, maldiciendo para sí mismo y notando como se sonrojaba ligeramente. Preferiría que nadie supiera que había pulsado ese botón.

—Esto… me llamo Donquixote Rocinante –Corazón extendió la mano–, aunque casi todo el mundo me llama Corazón.

—Puedo imaginarme por qué –contestó Law. La camisa de Corazón estaba estampada con corazones y, del gorro que llevaba, colgaban dos corazones.

Corazón soltó una pequeña carcajada y su rubor se extendió hasta las orejas. Law se extrañó; por lo general, la gente no solía tomarse su sarcasmo con tan buen humor.

—Trafalgar Law –dijo y le estrechó la mano.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio tras las presentaciones.

—Y… esto… ¿sueles venir mucho por aquí? –preguntó Corazón al cabo de un rato. Deseaba entablar conversación y así hacer la comida más amena pero Law no parecía ser muy conversador.

Law lo miró antes de contestar, pensando si lo decía en serio o no. _"Tiene unos ojos bonitos"_ , pensó Corazón.

—No, esta es la primera vez –contestó. _"Si ya hubiera estado me habría quedado en ayunas hasta la noche"_ , pensó para sí.

—Vaya, igual que yo –dijo Corazón, contento porque el otro no lo había ignorado–. Normalmente suelo comer en la cafetería de la comisaría pero hoy pensé que sería mejor comer fuera.

—¿Comisaría? ¿Eres policía? –preguntó Law. No podía imaginar que un policía vistiera así.

—Eh, sí…

—¿Con esa ropa?

Corazón volvió a reírse.

—Sí, casi siempre voy de paisano.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, se les acercó un camarero con los segundos platos.

—Ya veo que han decidido unir las mesas así que, de ahora en adelante, esto es un servicio para dos –dijo el camarero.

Law lo fulminó con la mirada, preguntándose en qué momento él había decidido unir las mesas.

—Merluza a la plancha por aquí –colocó el plato delante de Law–, y pollo al curry. ¡Que les aproveche!

Cuando el camarero se fue volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Cómo así que decidiste ingresar en el cuerpo de policía? –preguntó Law. Por lo general, prefería comer en silencio pero esta vez no le molestaba que el otro hablara. Además, le agradaba la constante sonrisa de Corazón.

—Oh, viene de familia. Mi padre adoptivo es el director general y siempre lo he admirado y he querido ser como él. Ayudar a la gente, atrapar a los malos… ese tipo de cosas. También me planteé ingresar en el cuerpo de bomberos pero… –Corazón volvió a reírse–, soy propenso a tener accidentes con el fuego.

Law sonrió sutilmente al imaginarse a un bombero provocando un incendio por accidente.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? –preguntó Corazón, animado a continuar la conversación; había conseguido ver esa pequeña sonrisa.

—Soy cirujano. También me viene de familia. Mis padres son médicos y, desde pequeño, también quise ser como ellos.

* * *

Continuaron charlando animadamente y la comida se alargó más de lo que tenían pensado. Corazón llevaba las riendas y Law escuchaba con interés; después de que Corazón le hubiera contado todo sobre su paso por la academia –y todos los accidentes que había tenido– le parecía un milagro que el hombre siguiera vivo.

Pagaron a medias y se fueron. Law se sorprendió al ver que Corazón le sacaba casi una cabeza y eso que él mismo era bastante alto, pero Corazón debía de rondar los dos metros.

—Al final ha sido bastante divertido –comentó Corazón una vez estuvieron fuera.

Law no respondió al comentario pero asintió para sí. La verdad es que había disfrutado bastante de la compañía de Corazón.

—Bueno, ahora tengo que volver al hospital. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Corazón-ya –dijo Law.

Law volvió a estrecharle la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital. Corazón se quedó inmóvil, desilusionado. Había disfrutado mucho de la comida y Law le había caído bastante bien, además de parecerle bastante atractivo. Tras pensárselo un minuto, corrió detrás de Law.

—¡Oye, La-!

Law se volvió al oír su nombre y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarse un par de largas piernas en el aire.

—En verdad eres un desastre –dijo Law con una sonrisa burlona, acercándose para ayudarle.

—Sí, siempre he sido un patoso –se rio Corazón. Agarró la mano que le ofrecía Law y se incorporó–. He pensado que podríamos volver a quedar algún día de estos.

Law recorrió descaradamente con la mirada el cuerpo de Corazón. Finalmente, sacó una libreta del bolsillo trasero y anotó su teléfono. Arrancó la hoja y se la tendió a Corazón.

—Está bien. Llámame un día de estos –dijo con la misma sonrisa burlona de antes.

Corazón miró el papel y sonrió ampliamente

—¡Vale!


End file.
